Thor: Una mirada al pasado
by Chica Joker
Summary: Luego de que Thor regresara a Midgard tras la muerte de Loki, cree haber encontrado la felicidad ignorando por completo que su hermano desaparecido en realidad se ha hecho con el poder y ha esclavizado a los asgardianos. El rey Odín no aparece, solo Loki y su secuaz Amora saben lo que le ha pasado. Amor, drama, horror y algo de romance subido de tono. Mi regreso a los fanfics n.n


**Thor.**

**Una última mirada al pasado.**

Hola de nuevo. Ya tenía en mente realizar algo con el contenido de Marvel, pero la inspiración no llegaba. Ahora voy a empezar a contarles esta historia tan rara que se me ha ocurrido, espero que les guste, o no. Puede haber contenido algo explícito, pero lo avisaré con anticipación.

Luego de que Thor regresara a Midgard por ella, sintió que algo andaba mal. Las circunstancias con su padre hoy eran diferentes, pero no dejaba de creer que había un error en esos momentos en que la paz pareciera regresar a los nueve reinos. Malekith estaba muerto, eso era seguro. Midgard a salvo y Asgard ya no necesitaba de sus servicios como guerrero, al menos de momento. La conversación final con su padre le llenó el corazón de una cierta sensación de seguridad, pero...No, algo más estaba faltando, algo que no hubiera persibido. Caminó casi a zancadas hasta el Bifröst, esperando que el gran guardián Heimdall le llevara de regreso con su amada. El moreno lo vio de reojo, sabiendo que algo agobiaba al príncipe.

-Tranquilo, yo lo tendré bajo mi protección, estará bien.

-No es que dude de ti, Heimdall, pero vi muy tranquilo a mi padre con esto de la muerte de Loki.

-Creo que cuando ya se ha lamentado mucho la muerte de la mujer más amada, ya no quedan fuerzas para llorar por un hijo. Mi rey ya ha sufrido el luto necesario, además, digamos que Loki ya no era de su predilección.

-Aún así, se trata de su hijo. Yo me siento mal por él. Pero sé que su sacrificio no fue en vano.

-En ese caso, quizás mi rey prefiera ver el sacrificio de su hijo como un estandarte de conversión, eso no es motivo de llanto, mi príncipe.

-Sí-Contesta el rubio con una sonrisa-eso debe ser. No puedo comprender del todo a mi padre pero, sé que todo lo que hace tiene un propósito. A fin de cuentas, es el Padre de Todo.

Tras echar una última mirada al lugar al que una vez llamara su hogar, Thor fue transportado a Midgard, justo fuera de la ciudad de Londres donde aun se hallaba Jane con sus amigos. Voló con su poderoso Mjolnir hacia el departamento de investigaciones de su anhelada amada y ni se tomó la molestia de tocar a la puerta. La derrivó de un martillazo, provocando que todos en el comedor se espantaran casi de muerte. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, hora del desayuno.

-Dios, pero...-Jane se asomó al recibidor, donde encontró a Thor con los brazos abiertos, y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¿Me invitas a pasar, linda?

-¡Thor!-La mujer corrió hacia él, casi rompiendo en llanto. Le saltó encima, llenándolo de besos con sabor a moras de la tostada que estaba degustando.

-Creo que no hace falta preguntar si me haz extrañado.

-Claro que lo he hecho. Te amo tanto, Thor, creí que ya no te vería otra vez hasta dentro de dos o más años.

-No, amor, eso no. Ya he arreglado las cosas con mi padre. Ahora puedo permanecer en Midgard el tiempo que quiera. Mientras que Asgard no me reclame mis servicios, claro es.

-No puedo creerlo. Así que Odín dio su brazo a torcer y te ha dejado conmigo. Eso es demasiado raro.

-No lo es, Jane. Me está recompenzando por lo que he hecho durante la invasión. Además creo que necesita estar solo un tiempo. Debe tener su propio luto con respecto de mi madre y de Loki.

-Loki, un canalla.

-Era mi hermano, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos...A pesar de ser un delincuente, compartimos nuestra infancia.

-Cierto, pero hay cosas que aunque se perdonen, no se pueden olvidar. Aun hay algunas reparaciones que hacer en N.Y. a causa de él.

-Y lo lamento. Juro que mientras viva, Midgard estará a salvo. Pueden contar conmigo.

-Lo sé, Thor. Lo sé. Pero vas a empezar los destrozos arreglando esa puerta.

-Oopps...

Luego de echarse a reír como locos, Darcy, Eric e Ian aparecieron en escena con sus desayunos en las manos, mirando como bobos al recién llegado.

-Vaya, con que se trata de Thor, el Dios del Trueno. Se ve más grande de cerca.

-Claro, Ian, te dije que era novio de Jane. Aunque no contábamoss con el hecho de que regresara tan pronto.

-Darcy, Ian, saludos. Me alegra mucho verlos.-Les dijo el asgardiano.

-Thor, es bueno verte.

-Hola, Eric. El gusto es mío. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías ayudarme a arreglar esta puerta?

Luego de un par de días, el equipo liderado por Jane Foster regresó a Nuevo México, en donde la investigadora debería dar una conferencia sobre lo investigado en Londres. No deseaba que miraran a Thor por todos lados, pero estaba segura de que S.H.I.E.L.D. podría aparecer en cualquier momento para reclutarlo o algo parecido. Así que decidió que vistiera como cualquier otro hombre y llamara la atención lo menos posible. Tras la conferencia, Jane consideró conveniente tomar una par de semanas de vacaciones, quería viajar a un sitio apartado en Toronto, Canadá, para pasar unos días a solas con Thor, quien no tomó a mal la idea. Deseaba estar con ella, amarla, besarla, estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

-Thor, hemos llegado.

-Wow, este lugar es como un bosque, me agrada.

-Respira ese aire, es maravilloso. Podemos estar en paz, en armonía con la naturaleza...Sin que nos molesten.

-No, nadie osará a molestarnos.-Abrazó a la científica, atrayéndola a su pechó. Besó sus labios delicadamente, siendo consciente de lo frágil que era.

-Thor...-Dijo ella, una vez el beso terminara-...quiero que sepas que en cierto modo esto es nuevo para mí. Al fin nos damos la oportunidad que tanto hemos querido desde que nos conocemos. No sé cuanto tiempo pueda estar a tu lado, pero, quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Muy bien, pero quiero que me hagas un favor, Jane.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó, mirándolo de un modo tan tierno.

-Si puedieras evitar hablar sobre el tiempo que tenemos juntos en la vida, te lo agradeceré mucho. Me pone nervioso pensar que...pues...-Desvió la mirada, algo alterado por lo que iba a decir.

-Shh...Thor, mírame, mírame...-La chica lo tomó del rostro, haciendo que el rubio la mirada de frente-...Sé que te incomoda, pero habrá un momento en que deberemos tocar ese tema. Mi vida como humana acabará a lo sumo en unos sesenta años, tal vez menos. Tal vez más. Pero de lo que puedes estar ciento por ciento seguro, es que te amo. Y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Perdona que sea tan paranoico, pero, yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Ay, Thor, esas son ideas tontas. Naciste sin mí, podrás vivir sin mí.

-Créeme que no, no podría. Te amo y te deseo como nunca he deseado a alguien. Eres la mujer de mi vida, la dueña de mi corazón.

-Thor, eres incorregible.

Thor volvió a besarla, pero esta vez la llevó hasta el sofá de la sala de estar. Sus manos tocaron el cuerpo de la chica, tratando de recorrer cada centímetro de esa tersa piel. Le despojó de su suéter beige y con cuidado comenzó a besar su cuello. Jane no pudo evitar lanzar unos ligeros gemidos de satisfacción, deseando más de su amado asgardiano. Ella le acariciaba el cabello de la nuca, sintiendo sus músculos tan marcados, tan varoniles. Continuaron con las caricias y los besos hasta que la pasión se fue desbordando y cuando menos lo esperaban, ya se hallaban en paños menores.  
>Ella estaba algo sonrojada. No era virgen, pero tampoco una vulgar que se quitara la ropa ante el primer roce. Aunque debía admitir que estar con Thor era su mayor anhelo desde el día que se declararon su amor en Nuevo México. Nunca esperó que ese hombre tan raro y con aires de loco fuera el hombre de su vida. Y pensar que estuvo tentada a salir con otros, no podía olvidarlo a él.<p>

-Thor...Te amo, te amo mucho.

-Oh, mi Jane, yo te amo también.

Se entregaron por completo el uno al otro, como si de eso dependieran sus existencias. Ella era tan feliz a su lado, era como si todo eso fuera un sueño hecho realidad. El dios del trueno no podía estar más contento. Al fin estaba en el lugar donde quería estar, el tiempo que pudiera estarlo. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del universo, una persona de pie en el trono de Asgard, observaba a la feliz pareja, sosteniento el Gungnir, el arma más poderosa de los nueve reinos.

Su visión fue interrumpida por los pasos de una fémina que se acercaba haciendo resonar sus botas de tacón alto por el pasillo hasta llegar al trono.

-Mi rey, veo que se divierte con esa vista. Creo que es algo pervertido mirar así a Thor, con esa mortal.

-Amora, guarda silencio. No es correcto que te presentes así ante mí. Recuerda, soy el rey.

-Lo sé. Lo repites todo el tiempo como si alguien te dijera lo contrario. Calma Loki, nadie te quitará tu poder.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mencionado. Su mirada carecía de razón, estaba ansioso de poder, que llegó a cometer la mayor de las barbaries.

-Pobre Thor. Nunca aprenderá a distinguir lo real de lo falso. Se ha creído el cuento de mi muerte y, lo peor de todo, se creyó ese cuento del padre bondadoso y comprensivo. Pero por mí está bien. No interrumpirá mi dominio sobre esta tierra corrompida llamada Asgard.

-Quien diría que serías capaz de casi matar al hombre que te crió por un poco de poder. Eres un cuervo. Le sacas los ojos a quien te da la mano y te alimenta.

-Bueno, no podría perder la oportunidad de hacerme con lo que es mío por derecho, el trono. Odín jamás iba a dejarlo para mí. Siempre tuvo a Thor como su elección única y yo, solo era un mero espectador. Siempre a su maldita sombra, pero no más. Ahora que Odín yace en un sueño ininterrumpido por la daga de los males, clavada justo en su pecho, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-Uh, pero qué malo...-Soltó la hechicera, luego de acomodar unos mechones de su larga cabellera al hablar-...eres mala hierba. Solo vengo a recordarte nuestro trato. Yo te ayudaba a quedarte con Asgard y dejar K.O. al rey y tú a cambio, no solo me dabas un sitio importante en tu corte, sino que dejarías vivo a Thor.

-Y sigue respirando, a pesar de que no lo merece. Aunque me pregunto una cosa, Amora...

Loki bajó lo últimos peldaños que le separaban del suelo justo al lado de la Encantadora.

-¿Cómo es que quieres vivo a mi hermano, si éste se revuelca de lo lindo con otra? Y una mortal por cierto, un ser mucho muy inferior a ti.

-Ese no es tu problema.-Soltó molesta.

-Oye, espera un segundo. No lo dije para que te irritaras. Cierto es que Thor pudo estar contigo por el resto de la eternidad. Pero encontró algo en esa tal Jane que no vio en ti. Algo tan insignificante para nosotros, pero mucho muy grato para él. Lo cual es aun más humillante. Tú, siendo una de las mujeres más bellas de reino, fuiste desplazada por esa mortal. No creo que sea algo de qué presumir, pero, deberías remediarlo, al menos.

-Y créeme que lo haré. Thor llorará sangre por esto. Pero si en eso estamos, tú siendo más listo, el mejor hechicero, tan inteligente como para quedarte con un reino entero, siempre comparado con Thor, quien no es más que músculos y poco cerebro. Y sin embargo, aspiró más al trono desde la cuna. Eso debe ser humillante.

-Yo siempre tuve un factor en contra.-Loki estaba molesto, pero no lo expresaba en su tono de voz, el cual mantenía tengo la sangre de Odín. Y eso fue lo que influyó en las nada coherentes deciciones de mi antecesor. Pero eso sí lo pude remediar. En cambio, tú, Amora, no puedes apoderarte del corazón de mi hermano. A menos que la mortal, muera. Aunque claro, Thor jamás te lo perdonaría.

-Thor no tiene que saber que fui yo, como no tiene que saber que tú eres el rey y que sigues vivo.

Ambos villanos se miraban de frente, como examinando sus rostros. Uno sabía que el otro lo podía traicionar, y viceversa. Una singular sonrisa asomó a los labios de Loki, ya harto de esa nada productiva conversación, si es que se le puede llamar así. Caminó airoso hasta Amora, quien, de brazos cruzados, no perdía detalle de cada movimiento del jotun. Éste pasó su mano por el brazo de la mujer, acariciándola, pero sin un gramo de sentimiento puro, eso era obvio. Amora le sonrió, consciente de que algo se traía entre manos.

-Dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias y, pongámonos en marcha. Por el momento, dejaremos que Thor se crea esa idea de su mundo perfecto. Y mientras tanto, nosotros cambiaremos las reglas en Asgard. De ahora en adelante, quiero de derriben las estatuas y todos aquellos símbolos del anterior reinado. Coloquen esfinges con mi imagen por todos lados, telas bordadas de oro con mi nombre y, que en todas las casas de los ciudadanos haya un edicto colgado con las reglas nuevas.

Estas son las nuevas reglas y mandatos que el Rey Loki ordena a los ciudadanos de Asgard, de acuerdo con su nuevo reinado y su nuevo consejo. Las personas que no obedezcan alguna de estas normas enfrentará una condena considerable dependiendo de la gravedad de su falta. Todo aquél que desafíe estas reglas, será condenado al exilio de por vida.

1. Nadie mencionará el nombre del rey Odín, o el de Thor.

2. Nadie tiene permitido utilizar el Bifrost, solo el rey y algunos de sus colaboradores cercanos.

3. Cada siete días los ciudadanos visitarán el palacio y se arrodillarán ante el Rey Loki, y venerarán su nombre con honras y alabanzas dignas de un Dios.

4. Está estrictamente restringido acercarse a su Majestad a no menos de tres metros de distancia, excepto en el caso que él permita acortar distancia.

5. Los nacimientos serán controlados, en cada hogar solo podrá haber un nuevo miembro de cada familia, aquellos que tengan más de un hijo deberán pagar un impuesto por cada persona extra. Así también se decreta un toque de queda para los menores de edad, quienes no pueden andar por las calles después de las 9:00 p.m.

6. Las horas de trabajos laborales serán de 12 horas para los ciudadanos fuera del palacio, y de 16 horas para aquellos que sirvan en el palacio. Tendrán un pago salarial dependiendo a sus funciones.

7. Cada primer domingo de cada mes, se celebrará el día del triunfo del Dios Loki, con fiestas y banquetes en su honor. Ese día nadie trabajará, excepto las personas que laboren en el palacio.

8. Los reos que actualmente están prisioneros con cadena perpetua, serán ejecutados de manera pública cada tercer día, al amanecer. Esto con el fin de reducir la población en las cárceles del Reino.

9. Están prohibidas las muestras de amor o afecto en lo laboral. No puede haber matrimonios en el palacio.

10. Cualquier otra enmienda que requiera un cambio, se hará sin previo aviso y colocada en nuevos edictos conforme se realicen. Los ciudadanos al momento deberán acatar las nuevas normas.

11. Cualquier controversia o discusión, será resuelta en la corte real cada jueves de 8:00 a.m. a 1:00 p.m. Las sentencias correspondientes se acatarán al momento.

12. Nadie puede apoderarse de cualquier riqueza que se encuentre. Deberá reportarlo a los tesoreros reales para que se emplee para toda la población en común.

13. Nadie puede considerarse libre, todos pertenecen a su Majestad, todos obedecerán sus reglas y así todos podrán vivir de manera plena y en paz.

Este edicto tiene efecto al momento de ser colocado en cada casa del reino de Asgard. Se deberá notificar a las autoridades reales en caso de descubrir a cualquiera que rompa estos mandatos. Está prohibido que se retiren o no se cuelguen estos edictos en los lugares correspondientes. Esto será condenado con cárcel. Se seguirán analizando nuevas normas y leyes que no pueden ser ignoradas.

-Loki, sí que eres un dictador. No un rey.

-Esto es solo el inicio, Amora. Si creen que esto es el comienzo, pues no saben en realidad lo que les espera, asgardianos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Este es mi primer fanfic sobre la película Thor. Está ambientado después de la segunda entrega de esta historia tan genial. Digamos que esto es solo un promo, si tiene visitas pues continuaré. Comenten si les apetece, en realidad no me importan mucho los reviews. Loki se volverá un tirano, y lo demostrará poco a poco. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que es capaz de hacer. Podrían aparecer los vengadores, tal vez. No espero que sea el mejor fanfic, pero lo escribo por gusto y se acabó.

Publicaré el siguiente episodio a lo sumo en dos semanas. Saludos.

Notas: Estos personajes pertenecen a la empresa Marvel, creados por Stan Lee.


End file.
